I reject your reality and substitute my own!
by aizzoma73
Summary: What's on the other side of The Gates of Truth. Spoilers! This is ten years after the end of the manga, not the anime. OC x OC
1. Introducing:

My muse has been kicking me to work on FF and I'm finally getting to it. Everyone I know has been telling me that I need strict boundaries when I write; I've been listening to them. I know, dumb me. But I'm back now!

Spoilers!: This is based off of the manga, not the movie and not the anime. Gods, I hate them both. This is also after Humunculus dies and Pride is reverted to his child like state. So about 10 years after the manga ends.

I do not own FMA. If I did, Envy would be originally a girl and Lust would have been more seductive. Plus there would be more "short" jokes. XD. The only people I own are Tsuki Fuyu and my boyfriend owns Haru Takami.

* * *

What lies beyond the gate?

No one truly knows and Ed had long ago transmuted his gate away in exchange for his brother back.

So who will open the Gates of Truth to find out what is on the other side?

Who indeed…?

"Haru! Wake up! We're going to be late for class!"

Tsuki shook the male vigorously and barked more orders for him to get up. Just because they had their own apartment now, didn't mean they could sleep in whenever they wanted. They were both _**very**_ lucky to get into the same college as each other along with some of the same classes. She just hoped their luck didn't run out soon.

Haru just grumbled at her and pulled the blankets over his head more so that only his ponytail was hanging out. She would frequently joke about how it was his "fox tail" and then she would play with it when he wasn't looking.

She wasn't in a "joking" mood today, though.

She _ripped_ off the blankets and flipped him off the mattress. He gave out a yelp and glared indignantly at her from the wood floor. She simply threw some clothes at him, and without another glance at him, she stated that they had 20 minutes to get ready or else they would be late.

He watched her go and smiled to himself. She was so cute when she was mad. Her ass was cute too, but he pushed that thought away. He really didn't need morning wood right now, especially since they only had 20 minutes.

He pulled the shirt on over his head and yanked on the baggy pants she had thrown at him. He fixed his ponytail in the bathroom and was dragged by said ponytail to the door by the blonde haired fury that was his girlfriend.

"Why do we do this every morning dearest?" she asked as she pulled on her shoes.

He stared at her for a moment and stated, "We don't do this every morning, hime."

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes slightly. "Fine. Not every morning, but we still do this a lot. Why don't you get up to the alarm clock?"

He stared at her for the longest time before asking simply, "We have an alarm clock?"

Face-palming, she dragged him out the door and down the steps of their apartment. Adjusting her glasses, she let him wrap his arm around her shoulders. He really was cute when he was still sleepy in the mornings.

He helped her hail a cab and opened the door for her. She climbed in and he followed close behind. Right as she was about to sit down, he slipped his hand beneath her butt and caught her off guard. She pulled on his reddish-brown "fox-tail" and sighed.

He slipped his hand out from underneath her butt and pulled on one of her blonde curls.

As the cab driver pulled away from the curb, they both asked themselves the same question.

"How did I get so lucky?"

Such a pity that their luck would soon run out.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done. It's basically just introducing the main characters. The awesome stuff will happen next chapter.

Sorry it was so short BTW. My other chapters will be longer, I promise.


	2. Forbidden Literature

2nd Chapter already! You guys are being spoiled XD. Usually I'm too distracted by school to write.

Anyways, here we go!

There are some quotes from the manga and are not my own. I do not own FMA. Wish I did though.

* * *

After class, Haru and Tsuki met in the library for lunch. This was their usual routine, and as always it began with take-out from their favorite pizza place.

This time though, Tsuki had a book under her arm as she approached the table.

Haru smiled at her, happy to see she wasn't nearly as cranky as earlier. He pulled her chair out for her and took her backpack and the book from her, placing them on the table to join his backpack and their food. He kissed her lips softly, barely touching them. She smiled into his kiss and let him sit down next to her on the same chair.

As they ate, the book caught his attentions and he asked about it, after a bite or two.

"What's that?"

Tsuki glanced at what he directed her to and smiled. That was going to be their new project, if she could convince him.

"That my dear, is a book on alchemy."

Haru looked at her in shock and surprise. That kind of science wasn't the kind she usually explored. Especially a science that corrupt.

"Alchemy? Do you mean the science of turning normal metals into gold? Or are you talking about finding the "elixir of longevity"?"

His sarcasm oozed through every word and she punched him in the arm for saying such nonsense. This wasn't like other alchemy, it was something different. It spoke of transmuting ordinary object into other things, but with the same materials. It also spoke of a gateway and of human transmutation. Something like this could've been studied further and even saved the lives of people she had known.

"Neither smart-ass. It talks about transmutation, and not just any transmutation. It talks about transforming the things around us with a simple touch and an alchemy circle. Think of it dear, it's basically bending reality itself!"

Haru leaned back in the chair and thought about it. It would be extremely convenient and it seemed pretty harmless. Besides, how could one person bend reality?

"Alright dear, we'll both study it. After all why not? It sounds pretty cool."

* * *

Three months later

* * *

"I never should have let you talk me into this."

Tsuki smiled at him and stated, "But you did Haru-chan, and you'll have to live with that decision." She winked at him and continued placing ingredients into the circle.

"Please don't call me that."

They had been researching the entire book and were even able to transmute a few things. It was slow going at first, especially since the script was similar to Latin. Now though they were going to try their first human transmutation. Haru was skeptical at first, but he could see how this could help the society they were in. Organs could be made without the help of a donor and even limbs could be replaced with living parts instead of plastic.

They just had to prove it was possible.

"35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and a little bit of 15 different elements. I think that's everything."

Tsuki double-checked the book and smiled. Everything was ready and now all they needed was a sacrifice. She turned to Haru and watched as he cut his fingertip with a knife, letting the blood drip onto the concoction in the middle of the circle. She also took the knife and hesitantly nicked her finger as well.

They nodded silently to each other and clapped their hands onto the circle. Red lightning shot out from around the circle, but something was wrong. They were both sucked into a world of blinding light and stood before the gate.

Outlines of themselves appeared in front of them and smiled. Haru and Tsuki couldn't speak for the longest time. One moment they were in their apartment and now they were…here, wherever here was.

"Where are we and who are you two?" Haru asked finally. Their outlines smiled broader smiles and spoke in unison.

"We are what you would call the world"

"Or perhaps the universe"

"Or perhaps God"

"Or perhaps the Truth"

"Or perhaps Everything"

"Or perhaps One."

"And I am you."

They smiled sadly at the shocked couple before him. Continuing they reached out to them and explained.

"You both need to give something up in order to go through the Gate."

"You both need to pay the toll."

Tsuki turned to Haru and gulped in shock. What would they take?

The one facing Tsuki held out the outlines of its arms and told her, "You turned the pages of the book with your own hands. You performed the alchemy the most. I will take your hands."

Tsuki's hands seemed to unravel and she screamed in agony, weeping as her wrists began to bleed, unable to complete their circuit. Haru ran to her and ripped away part of his shirt, making tourniquets on her arms. He glared at the outline and ground his teeth with hate.

His own outline began to speak.

"You could've stopped her, especially with that silver tongue of yours. You could've at least tried, but since you didn't I will take that tongue."

Haru held one hand to his mouth and tried to scream in pain as his tongue unraveled like Tsuki's hands did. Blood dripped from between his lips and onto the glaring white ground.

"Goodbye young alchemists."

The doors behind them opened and the black arms inside dragged them in, even as Tsuki's screams echoed through the white world.


End file.
